Poison Ivy
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: Everyone knew that she just threw a guy aside carelessly when she was done with him, not thinking twice about what condition he was in. They all knew, but it didn't change anything.' JONAS multi-chap song-fic. RxR & Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah...this morning, waiting for the bus, I was listening to Poison Ivy by - you guessed it! - The Jo Bros! Anyway, it gave me an idea. An soooooooo, here is my first straight up **_**Jonas**_** fic! I wish I had the audacity to do a Kacy, or maybe a Jella, but I don't. So here it is ma dears! Don't expect them to be all that well in character though...**

**And the slight innuendo dealing with Harry Potter is from this dude in my English class. Try not to be offended, it's helping me get my point across. :)**

**Well, here we go!**

**Please Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

Ivy.

Everybody knew her. Everybody knew what she was like.

Everyone knew that her...Chamber of Secrets was no secret anymore. And no one would be surprised if they got burned by her Goblet of Fire. She put the 'whore' in Horace Mantis. She was like the village bicycle - everyone got a ride. In other words - she got around.

But no one cared. All they guys still jumped at the opportunity to go out with her. They knew she was a man eater. They knew that she just threw a guy aside carelessly when she was done with him, not thinking twice about what condition he was in.

They all knew, but it didn't change anything.

And why would it? She was hot--no. Not hot, she was _gorgeous_.

She had an angelic, porcelain toned face that was painted with freckles - making her look more innocent than she really was. Her eyes a sparkling jade green that would _make_ any girl jealous. Her flame red hair cascaded down her back in soft, shiny curls. She had a body like a Maxim cover model.

She was funny, she was confident, she was smart, she was talented, and shockingly enough, one of the nicest people you could ever meet - as long as you weren't a guy that she was done with.

So was it _really_ any surprise that guys fell for her so easily? Was it any surprise that Nick did?

Nick fell so easily - easier than probably anyone I've ever known. And when _she_ decided she had to dig her claws into him, he already an open wound.

He had just broken up with his latest love. And she hurt him _bad_. He walked in on her and another guy. And not just _any_ other guy - his lab partner in Biology. So everyday in science class, he had to be reminded of how that girl scathed him.

--

_Nick was sitting alone, solemnly. A look of despair painted across his boyish but handsome face._

_She spotted him from across the room. She picked up her bag and her lunch and deserted her friends to go sit with him._

"_Hey Nick," she said in a calm, comforting voice._

"_Oh...Hey Ivy. What's up?"_

"_I just...thought you looked a little lonely. Thought I'd come and keep you company." She flashed him her million dollar smile, causing him to let out a slight chuckle._

"_Thanks."_

_She smiled and giggled lightly. "Oh, come on. It's no big deal. In fact, I should be thanking you. It's not every day I get to have lunch with a rock star. Especially not such a cute one."_

_He shied away for a moment at this comment, but then looked back up with a smile._

_For the rest of lunch, they chatted along innocently, some flirting going on occasionally. And in what seemed like no time at all, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch._

"_Well...umm, thanks for sitting with me today. It was nice to have someone to talk to."_

"_Oh, no problem," she uttered with a wave of her hand. "I'm really glad I sat with you. You're just as cool as your music." She smiled, then turned to leave. She gave a little wave and mouthed 'Bye,' and like that, she was off._

_--_

_Nick spent the whole rest of the day swooning._

"_Uh oh..." Nick's middle brother said when he caught sight of him._

"_What? Did you lose your lucky panda pencil again?" The eldest questioned him._

"_No," he uttered, trying to nonchalantly search his pockets, releasing a sigh of relief when he found the writing utensil in question. "Look at Nick. He's smitten!"_

"_Again? Didn't his last girlfriend just break up with him?"_

"_Yeah...Normally he doesn't recover this quickly."_

_The two were about to go confront their younger brother about his sudden sunny demeanor, but stopped in their tracks and hid behind a set of lockers when they saw Ivy walk up to him._

"_Do you think that's her?" The older was questioned by his brother._

"_Who? Ivy? I wouldn't be surprised. Every guy gets the itch sometime..."_

_--_

"_Nick!" Ivy hollered at him, trying to catch him before he met up with his brothers._

"_Oh, hey Ivy."_

"_I...umm...wanted to ask you something," she said, a hint of fear in her voice._

"_Alright, shoot."_

"_I was wondering if..." she bit her lip, hesitating. "If you'd like to go out with me Friday night."_

"_As in, like....a date?" He asked, nervously._

"_If you want it to be," she said, making it sound more like a question._

_They were silent for a few seconds, both of them a little worried._

"_I'd love to," Nick grinned._

"_Great!" Ivy beamed, over joyed that he said yes._

_--_

_The first date went great. And so did the next. And the next._

_Nick finally got his confidence back that he had lost at the end of his last relationship._

_Things seemed like they were going so perfectly. They both looked so happy. But she must not have been._

_After a couple of weeks, right out of the blue, she just threw him to the curb. No one understood why. I'm not even sure she knew why. There was no foreseeable reason for it._

_But just like that, it ended. Just like all of the guys that she dated, Nick was left on his own with no reason that the rest of us were made aware of._

_--_

_**Ok loves, that's it for now. As far as I can tell, this is going to be a three shot. I know, this chapter was a bit short. I'll try to make the next longer. Also, I want to see if y'all can guess who the narrator is! If you guess correctly, then you'll get virtual cookies! Yay cookies!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty JONAS heads! :P Time for part two of Poison Ivy! I know, it took me a little while to post part two...BUT part three should be up tomorrow night. I made myself a schedule, and I plan to stick to it!

Anyway, please, Read, Review, & Enjoy!

--

Ivy left Nick high and dry after their split. After him, she barely took any time at all to move on to the next guy. And, even though Nick seemed to recover well – right after Ivy, he met a great girl who he hit it off with _really_ well – she decided to go for someone close to him. Someone that, seeing his ex with could very well hurt him – his own brother.

After Nick, she decided to move up on the chronological Jonas ladder and on to Joe.

--

_Joe had finally admitted to himself that he was completely and totally into Stella. But, of course, he didn't admit it to her. So, being a good friend, he encouraged her to go on ahead and start dating another guy. A fantastic, smart, funny, sweet, and entirely gorgeous guy._

_And this wasn't like her little thing with Van Dyke Tosh – no. This was more serious. She wasn't just some airy little high school girl, fawning over the foot ball star. She was more level headed going into this._

_At first though, he wasn't too sure about the guy and letting Stella date him. But, seeing how into him Stella was, and that her almost-sometimes-kinda thing with Joe that neither of them seemed to actually go on and initiate was holding the both of them back from actually having a love life, Nick and I convinced Joe to encourage her to go after this guy. At the time, it was the best thing. For both of them, really._

_--_

_Ivy would watch Joe from afar, see how he pined after Stella. How her happiness was bittersweet to him. He was exactly Ivy's type – vulnerable._

_--_

_Joe was leaning his back against his locker, hands in the pockets of his khakis, staring after Stella and her new boyfriend – glad that she was happy, but wishing that it was with someone else...with him._

_Ivy looked relatively modest today – clutching her text books close to her blue Horace Mantis cardigan that fell loosely on her delicate shoulders, adding more insulation than her white blouse would. Her ginger hair in loose curls around her seemingly tired face with a small red ribbon tied around a loock of hair on the left side. Very little flesh showing between her blue plaid skirt and the white tube socks with yellow and red stripes that went all the way up to her knees._

_She walked up to him, him looking the other way, and leaned on her left shoulder against the lockers._

_"Hey, Joe," she said in a small, somewhat sympathetic voice._

_Joe's head snapped up, now looking her right in those shimmery, jade eyes. "Oh, hey Ivy," he uttered in an uninterested voice. "Nick's doing just fine." He averted his gaze, now looking down to his shoes. " Already has a new girlfriend." He scoffed as he said his last word. The whole while, there was a slightly angry tinge to his voice._

_She tilted her head slightly, a curious look on her face. "I know. I didn't come to talk to you about him."_

_Now it was his turn to look curious. He looked back at her, raising one of his iconic caterpillar eyebrows ever so slightly. "Then...what?"_

_"I-uh-no," she mumbled with a shrug. "Guess I just...wanted to talk. Wanted to see how you were doing." She nudged him lightly with her shoe as she said 'you.'_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, you're cool. And you've seemed...down lately," she said with a slightly sad expression as she finally looked away from him._

_"I'm fine," he said, gritting his teeth, his expression now hardened._

_She took in a slow, small breath. "No..." she said with a sorrowful expression. "You're not."_

_He stared straight ahead, not at her. His jaw set, his eyes cold as ice._

_"You like Stella. A lot. But..she's into someone else."_

_She sighed lightly to herself then took a step and leaned in to him. Her cherry lips just barely brushing his ear. She tried her best to make sure her breath was steady as she whispered to him, "You need to take your mind off of her."_

_She just barely turned her head and gave him a light, but drawn out kiss on the cheek. "It'll help."_

_And with that, she stalked off out of sight, leaving Joe with that same cold look. But inside, he was...warmer. And curious. Almost awestruck, then the bell rang._

_--_

_All through his next class, he barely paid attention to a single word that was said. The whole time he was just mulling over his little talk with Ivy. No matter how hard he tried to focus, the thought of her wouldn't leave his mind._

_--_

_Finally, the class ended. He left to meet with his brothers as he usually did after that class and waited at his locker._

_He didn't even say hi to Nick before, "Let me see your phone."_

_"Oh...okay. Umm...why?" The curly headed singer asked as he handed it over._

_Joe didn't even bother to answer as he flipped through the contacts and pulled out his own phone. Once he found the number he was looking for, he dialed it in his phone, handed Nick back his and walked off._

_Nick's head tilted as confusion as he just blinked after his brother._

_--_

_Joe waited, somewhat anxiously, as the phone rang._

_After about three rings, it was finally answered. "Hello?" Her voice was sweet, but it was made obvious that she was confused – not recognizing the number - by the tone of her voice._

_"Hey Ivy," Joe said confidently. "It's Joe."_

_"Oh!" Her voice perked up, happy to talk to him. "Hey Joe! What's up? How are you doing?"_

_Not that she could see, but his soft lips pulled up into a confident smile on one side. "I'm great. I have a question though."_

_"Alright, shoot."_

_"You doin' anything tonight?"_

_"No, why?" She asked, sounding entirely oblivious._

_"I wanted to make sure you weren't busy when I take you out tonight."_

_She found his new confidence chilling, yet entirely alluring. A small smile played across her delicate features. She bit her lip, excited because of what he'd just said._

_"I dunno, let me check my calendar," she joked, a small laugh interrupting her statement._

_"I'll pick you up at seven." And with that he hung up, marching off to his next class a new, assertive Joe._

_--_

Their relationship was heated and passionate as opposed to the lovey-dovey relationship she'd had with Nick.

And as we all know, every flame, no matter how bright it burns, must go out eventually. And that they did. Just as Joe's confidence was at an all time high, she let him loose.

--

Alrighty, that's it for now. Expect part three up soon. But...I'd like it if this got a few more reviews before the last update. Like...get it up to 15 reviews? I'll definitely update when it gets 15. If it doesn't in the next...week, I'll just post anyway. Meh.


End file.
